Secret love song
by Koriand'r the warrior princess
Summary: She won't admit it. It's stupid, ridiculous, hopeless...love?
**Secret love song**

Artemis looked at her self in the mirror, running a hand through her silky hair. Her grey eyes were clouded with confusion. Why was it so... Hard? Why couldn't she just say those stupid words, with no one judging, disapproving, or worst of all, rejecting. Why couldn't it just be easy, a simple conversation with no loss of pride or reputation? But she even knew a little why. Humans were built this way, there would be that one person who gave you butterflies and made your throat just suddenly choke up. That one person who, with one word, could shut you down. The one person who you were so afraid to disappoint or embarrass yourself in front of. The one person who's eyes could melt your heart, the heart that had spent so many years building a wall. But that wall would just fall and crumble to dust. The one person who you denied, pretended there was absolutely no way of liking them, even at the end of the world. She sighed and closed her eyes, his green eyes were imprinted on them and his cute little smile flashed in her mind (she would never be caught DEAD saying this). She would keep scorning him and hurling witty insults to cover the truth behind her words, at first she just found him an insufferable little "Kid Mouth" who had a disgustingly high metabolism and a silly sense of humour. But, over time she got used to it and had even started to like the redhead and even see the sensitive and kind side of him.

 _Every time I see you I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls,_

 _It'll never be enough,_

She had started to feel these cursed feelings now and it was getting harder and harder to be around him. Moments that they had seemed to linger: alone in the Bioship, or if they were in a separate squad together. But even so, the young Vietnamese felt a little higher in the clouds every time she heard that voice.

 _It's obvious you're meant for meant for me_

That voice that could make her laugh and scowl, the touches that sent shivers and trembles up her arm.

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly,_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep,_

 _But I'll never show it in my face,_

She couldn't give up everything she thought she knew about herself... could she? The hard, cold Artemis. The quick tongued, scornful, non reliant, independent, strong girl who had never had a proper family or home. Or never needed one. But now she felt she needed a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, a person to call...hers. All because of that STUPID boy.

 _But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless,_

She knew this wouldn't work, it was stupid, pointless. She couldn't even get started on how humiliated she would be. Artemis Crock was NOT a sappy, romantic teenager and was definitely NOT falling for a annoying, greedy, useless, freckled, fiery haired, cute, funny, carin... HEY! She shook her head, "GET...A...GRIP!" Her emotions were going off scale and her mind was clouded with confusion. She had never felt this way before, it was so totally new. Her head span around and around crazily. Memories flashed in her mind, shouted and whispered at her conscience. Her stomach felt like it was rolling and lurching, her fingertips tingled and bristled. She hated but loved it at the same time. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen, she really need some water.

 _Why can't you hold me on the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

But anyway, why would HE like someone like her. He was too busy flirting with M'Gann anyways. I mean, she had thought Conner was...at first but that kind of faded into nothing. Why couldn't it be simpler? Why did it have to be him? They had gone off to such a bad start and even after the whole Red Arrow situation, they still had a hostile tension. More of pride and spite.

Through the façade she put up each day was just to hide the scared girl underneath. The girl who wouldn't show up to missions, the smaller voice in her head, the one who told her to follow her heart, that it's ok to show weakness, the one who just wanted to be normal... But she could never be normal, her blood line would certainly see to that. Her footsteps rang around the halls, the faded to a whisper. The mountain was pretty much empty. As she entered the kitchen guess who she came face to face with? Yep. She sighed and headed over to the counter, was not in the mood to argue. Soon, the cool glass brushed her lips and water slid down her throat. It seemed to calm her rolling stomach, but not her clouded brain. She looked up to see a confused pair of emerald eyes, mixed with... She didn't know but didn't want to pry. She was tiered and confused, probably needed to go to sleep.

 _Why can't it be like that?_

"Arty, you ok? You seem...withdrawn" Wally said. She glanced away. What would she say? A jumble of words all rose in her throat, but didn't make it to the surface. They just stood there, a few silent moments sat before she said,"Just tiered." He smirked and nodded.

"Right, like you ALWAYS get tiered after like, no missions. Is the lack of action boring you to death?" He leaned on the counter, just centimetres away from her. Her breath fluttered but she kept a straight face, no WAY would he see her show her nerves! She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Suddenly, she felt a flash of wind. Warmth rose in her chest as she felt his cool lips touch hers. Her eyes widened. Her brain slowed and everything seemed to stop. What was happening? Heat rose in her cheeks. As soon as it had started it was over, and he was gone. She gingerly touched her lips, a buzz still clinging onto them her eyes still wide in shock. But now her brain was clear, the mist was lifted from her eyes.

Cause I'm yours...


End file.
